


The Fleeting Wish

by FanaticShipper07



Series: Introspective Aro [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Description of blood, Gen, Introspection, Vampires, aro pondering humanity, but he can't tell anyone else about that, but sometimes it just be like that, description of corpses, he has a reputation to uphold, he misses it more than he'll ever admit, he mostly misses being warm, probably more existential than it needs to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticShipper07/pseuds/FanaticShipper07
Summary: Aro Volturi considers whether or not he misses humanity.
Series: Introspective Aro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616158
Kudos: 9





	The Fleeting Wish

A sigh filled the otherwise silent room, the noise dissolving into the high ceilings, unheard to living ears. Aro gently wiped his lips with the back of his hand, feeling his fangs retract as his eyes faded to their ancient red. The smell of iron permeated the air, the vampire working his lungs merely for the desire to taste the metal more fully. A human may have found the scent to be superficial, but the immortal’s more attuned senses could nearly taste the heat of the mortal’s blood in the air even if he hadn’t taken it for himself. Aro lightly swiped his tongue across his lips, both to clean his mess as well as to chase the fleeting heat that was already beginning to fade from his perpetually freezing body.

There were things to miss about humanity, Aro supposed. They dreamed and loved and went about their little lives, simply living.  _ Like rats, _ a voice easily recognisable as his own whispered in his ear. Oh yes, the humans truly were quite pathetic that way. But he couldn’t deny the allure of the warm heat a mortal’s body contained, the thick, warm substance he could no longer taste on his tongue. So fleeting, human existence. In every way. Their lives were easily snuffed out, often in part by their own actions. The taste of their heated blood faded almost as quickly as their memory left his mind - which was to say  _ very _ quickly. Even their corporeal forms rushed to disappear, leaving little trace as they decomposed.

Perhaps there was something mystifying about that as well, he considered. It was the one experience he would never be able to attain, for all the years immortality had already granted him, albeit unwillingly. Vampires simply couldn’t decompose. The process to kill one was nothing short of barbaric, holding none of the elegance that came with rushing from life. The fire was indeed quick work, but it belied the vampires’ desire to live forever, forced from immortal life with a bright flame. Humans managed on their own, their very bodies created to rip life away from themselves. Was it terrible to wish for such a thing?

  
Aro sighed again, the air leaving his ancient lungs like a whisper in the still room. Perhaps it  _ was _ terrible to wish. His red eyes glanced down, the human still lying motionless at his feet. He had expected nothing less, mortality and all. The figure’s skin nearly matched his own in tone, the faint traces of blood remaining giving the man a slightly warmer complexion, something the vampire would never regain.  _ How pathetic _ , he thought,  _ so easily stripped of life. _ The vampire stepped around the corpse, giving the deceased man no further attention. Exiting the room, he made a gesture toward one of his guards, continuing to walk in the opposite direction as the younger immortal moved to remove the human’s form from the great room.  _ Oh, how terribly pathetic. _


End file.
